stubborn battled!
by cutiepazza
Summary: Raven is a 16 year old dragon slayer raised by a dragon when she meets a well known wizard, jerden, he shows her a new world nectar her dragon didnt show here my impression of fairy tail (my own!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Stubborn battled!**_

**Chapter 1/ep 1/ part 1**

_Narrator:_

Epathereria is known mostly for wizards and sourcers of all sorts wishing to join grids and be along aside with others. Card wizards, ice wizards, fire, water, spirit, fairy, even slot wizards and sourcers. A grid is place where these people meet and form teams. Jobs are preformed, and if the task is completed right the team receives pookies, money, for what the user wishes. Epathereria is praised for such a system to hold a powerful grid; it goes by the name, Stubborn battled!

_Raven's P.O.V_

"Ok mom I'll be leaving now" I shouted running off as nectar, my dragon mom of the roses, watched me. It was time for me to start being on my own, I was 16 which meant I didn't need nectar watching over me anymore. I was confident that I could make it on my own.

"Raven please be careful"

"Trust me nectar ill be fine. I promise!" I ran off leaving my comfort behind, but it didn't worry me much. It's been about three months now. I've been searching for the perfect grid to join. And now that I found one I was happy with my results. I smacked my face with both my hands waking myself up, "ok my ready"

_Jerden's P.O.V:_

The wind was blowing hard as I tried hard not to finch and be blown away with it. I looked up and realized what Todase said maybe true, the fated meeting thing he was talking about, could be true. I sighed and flew off the roof of the building I was standing on. I smelled it, the life of the person I was meant to meet and whoever it was, he or she was close.

_Raven's P.O.V:_

True I didn't know where I was going but, I did know where I wanted to go. Besides I'm a dragon slayer so I'll be fine. I hope. After running for so long I was tired so I took a short break on a bench.

"Where do I go? Should I try to ask someone" I sighed and heard a few girls talking

"You heard? Jerden's back in town!" I stared making sure I heard right

"What the Jerden's! " I knew the guy but didn't over react like them even so I was amazed I know that a great wizard like him would be in town I was listening so hard that I tripped over a rock and landed face first into something soft.

Be sure to read part 2

Thx and hope to see you in my next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Stubborn battled!

Chapter 1/ep 1/ part 2

_Narrator:_

Epathereria is known mostly for wizards and sourcers of all sorts wishing to join grids and be along aside with others. Card wizards, ice wizards, fire, water, spirit, fairy, even slot wizards and sourcers. A grid is place where these people meet and form teams. Jobs are preformed, and if the task is completed right the team receives pookies, money, for what the user wishes. Epathereria is praised for such a system to hold a powerful grid; it goes by the name, Stubborn battled!

_I was listening so hard that I tripped over a rock and landed face first into something soft._

_Raven's P.O.V_

"Oh! Om so sorry.. .neko?" what I saw laying under me was a cute orange neko with a white bow tied around her tail but not only that but it was standing on two feet and didn't look much like a neko at all. I got off of it and started to chat with it.

"Its fine I get the impression you never seen a exceed before huh?"

"Exceed?" what am I talking to a cat! I tried so hard to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that running didn't make me dizzy.

"Yes my name is Eri nice to meet you" she said handing me her three pawed hand "I got lost and made it here in this park"

"Oh right I'm Raven, this is rosy park is there some where your trying to go?" I asked puzzled still that I was talking to a neko.

"No not really, what about you do you know where you're going"

"I wish" the neko narrowed its eyes at me "well I mean I know where I want to go"

"I see" she said looking really sad at the ground

"Well you wouldn't mind tagging along would you?" when she looked up at me and smiled a cute neck smile

"You'll let me tag along with you?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind having a cute neko by my side" I laughed and I could tell by her smile we would be great friends. "But just until you get back on your feet ok eri?" she nodded and with that I got up off the ground and walked to the bench I was sitting at before I wanted to be noisy.

Be sure to read part 3 Thx and hope to see you in my next one! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stubborn battled!

Chapter 1/ep 1/ part 3

_Narrator:_

Epathereria is known mostly for wizards and sourcers of all sorts wishing to join grids and be along aside with others. Card wizards, ice wizards, fire, water, spirit, fairy, even slot wizards and sourcers. A grid is place where these people meet and form teams. Jobs are preformed, and if the task is completed right the team receives pookies, money, for what the user wishes. Epathereria is praised for such a system to hold a powerful grid; it goes by the name, Stubborn battled!

_I laughed and I could tell by her smile we would be great friends._

_Jerden's P.O.V:_

It was getting dark and I hadn't found the person yet I was beginning to get mad at the fact that todase lied to me, but right at that moment I was beginning to grab the scent and the person I was looking for was closer than I thought I was right in the middle of a park with no one there but an exceed and a girl. I thought about it, she really can't be the person I'm looking for no way. I walked towards her she was sleep and so was the exceed. I sniffed the girl and just as todase said she smelled like roses. I picked her up and started to carry her off to my home but I turned around and saw the exceed getting up.

"Who are you and what are you doing with raven!" the cat protested I grabbed the cat and but it back to sleep I'm pretty sure it was this girl's friend and it would be wrong for me to separate them so off I went.

_Raven's P.O.V:_

I was starting to wake up and the first thing I saw was a painting of a beautiful woman posing in a long green dress. I turned and eri was next to me still sleep, where was I? Soon a figure in a long black rope appeared in the room I was in carrying a bottle full of small yellow drops.

"who are you, where am I" I demanded pulling the covers off me the person uncovered its face and what sat in front of me was a light blue haired, green eyed boy standing in front of me.

"I'm jerden and you're in stubborn battle's nursery"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I couldn't deny it I was in stubborn battled and the person looking after me is the wizard himself jerden!

Be sure to read part 3 Thx and hope to see you in my next one! 


	4. Ep 2 chapter 1

Stubborn battled!

Chapter 1/ep 2/ part 1

_Narrator:_

Epathereria is known mostly for wizards and sourcers of all sorts wishing to join grids and be along aside with others. Card wizards, ice wizards, fire, water, spirit, fairy, even slot wizards and sourcers. A grid is place where these people meet and form teams. Jobs are preformed, and if the task is completed right the team receives pookies, money, for what the user wishes. Epathereria is praised for such a system to hold a powerful grid; it goes by the name, Stubborn battled!

_ On the last episode of stubborn battled!_

"Trust me nectar I'll be fine. I promise!" "I got lost and made it here in this park" "Well you wouldn't mind tagging along would you?" "You heard? Jerden's back in town!" "I'm jerden and you're in stubborn battle's nursery" I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I couldn't deny it I was in stubborn battled and the person looking after me is the wizard himself jerden!

_Raven's P.O.V_

"am I really in the stubborn battled!" I asked nearly knocking jerden over "and you're the jerden" he nodded and let go of him. Then he stood up and turned his back to me

"Follow me "he said walking towards a wall. he said some words, a light shined and a door appeared. He walked thought the door and I followed behind carrying eri. When I passed through, a grid full of people filed the room. Happiness and cheers where said as jerden passed. still following him I made sure I stayed close because I heard lots of pervy comments which made him turn around a give the guys mean mugs.

"Don't tell me this is your girl, man" one guy said

"And if it is what does it have to do with you" jerden flatly remarked. the guy he was talking to made a huffing noise and turned back to his table. I held eri a little tighter now, as we walked to a blond lady wearing a green dress, just like the one I saw on the lady in the painting from earlier.

"this is Mary if you have anything you want to ask talk to her" jerden told me handing me one of the yellow drops he had earlier and putting one in eri's mouth

"What this" I asked popping it into my mouth

"it's the first thing you need to have if you want to become a member of stubborn battled" Mary explained talking eri from me and setting her on the counter " your friend is a heavy sleeper" I smiled and looked at jerden who was sitting in a bar chair.

"I'm going to be a member?" I asked as he smiled and nodded

"I need you" he simply replied

Be sure to read part 2 Thx and hope to see you in my next one!


End file.
